


Smart Muggleborn Witches

by tonyisthefool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyisthefool/pseuds/tonyisthefool
Summary: Do smart things. Like not freeze under pressure. And abuse huge weaknesses in the magical world.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Smart Muggleborn Witches

'Twas a dark and stormy night- but you don't want to hear any of that histrionics bullshit. On with the story.

A cry erupted from James Potter: "It's him, Lily! Take Harry and run!"

Of course, Lily Potter just _knew_ this was going to happen one day, so she came up with a plan. "Dotty!", she called.

"Yes, Mistress Potter?" a diminutive little creature said. It was, of course, a house elf. Named Dotty. What else could it be?

"I need you to get me and Harry the hell out of here. Please," she said in a rather strained voice.

"Yes, Mistress Potter."

* * *

About half a second later in Potter Manor:

"Now, Dotty, go back and get James. Go!"

* * *

A second or so later in Potter Manor:

A battered, broken and bloody James Potter appears.

"Oh my God, James!", Lily said, panicking, scrambling over to James.

"Lily? Where am I?", aforementioned battered, broken, and bloody James Potter asks.

"Potter Mansion, I think. Me and Harry are safe, but we have to get you to Saint Mungo's!"

And so she did, and they all lived happily ever after, all because a smart muggleborn witch thought to abuse the greatest weakness of the wizarding world - elves.


End file.
